


Контролируй меня

by Ipocrita



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Эрику даже хочется, чтобы Чарльз взял его под контроль...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Контролируй меня

\- Мне не нравится, как это начинается, - говорит Чарльз, перелезая из кресла на кровать. Эрик не помогает ему, потому что знает - Чарльз вполне справится сам. Жалость в его картине мира унижает. Что ж, Чарльз и не хочет жалости.  
Еще меньше Чарльз хочет чувствовать себя беспомощным и неподвижным. До Кубы, до пули в спине, до десяти лет запоя и отчаянья, он всегда был тем, кто действует. Кто касается. Кто задает темп.  
Сейчас он может разве что протянуть Эрику руку. Тот принимает ее и садится рядом на кровать. Стягивает с себя водолазку. Чарльз едва ли помнит все его шрамы, но вот этот на шее - новый, его сложно забыть. Чарльз приподнимается на руках, поправляет удобно подушки и тянется к шее Эрика. Тот наклоняется, угадывая его мысль, словно это он тут телепат.  
Шрам свежий, всего лишь две маленькие щербинки, гладкие и розовые на фоне смуглой кожи(где Эрик успел загореть?)  
\- Я могу взять у Хэнка лекарство, - говорит Чарльз тем тоном, который у него припасен только для Эрика. Без обычной своей учительской мягкости и уверенности, просто как человек, оказавшийся в немного неловкой и волнительной ситуации. Голос его слегка дрожит, и это от стыда. Чарльзу стыдно быть таким сломанным и беспомощным перед Эриком.  
\- Не стоит, - Эрик прижимает его руку к своей шее, не давая убрать. - Еще одна пуля, которую я не остановил.  
Чарльзу хочется сказать, что он не злится за то, что не может ходить. Он по многим поводам на Эрика злится, но не за это точно.  
\- Мне бы хотелось чувствовать свои ноги. Конечно, с тобой остается лучшая половина...  
\- Прекрати. Эти жалость к себе и стеснительность как-то неуместны.  
Может быть, Эрик прав, но Чарльз не может просто вынести свое состояние за скобки. У него нет комплексов по поводу инвалидности. У него есть комплексы по поводу Эрика.  
Эрик вытягивается на кровати рядом, касается губами виска Чарльза. Губы у него теплые и сухие, слегка потрескавшиеся. Чарльз не шевелится, он просто не знает, что ему делать, и тогда Эрик берет его руку и подносит к своей голове. Прижимает пальцы Чарльза к своему виску. Так же делал Логан недавно, и Чарльз невольно гордится, что смог завоевать полное доверие сразу двух таких закрытых людей. Доверие Эрика(братское), конечно, слегка отличается от доверия Логана(ученика к учителю).  
\- Контролируй меня, Чарльз, - говорит Эрик, уверенно и просто, его пульс ровен, его рука не дрожит, - Веди.  
Чарльз не может удержаться, хоть это и нарушит все его принципы. Но его принципы вечно разбиваются, когда дело касается Эрика. Только Эрика Леншерра, не Магнето, не его борьбы за мутантов и власть.  
Мысли Эрика на вкус как железо или кровь, но Чарльз не читает их, просто позволяет им течь дальше своим путем. Он перехватывает руль, понижая капитана до наблюдателя.  
Он раздевает себя руками Эрика, сначала неуверенно, потом смелее. Металл в комнате слегка дрожит, та сила, что Эрик носит в своем теле каждый день, давит на виски. Чарльз целует себя его губами так же, как тот сделал бы это сам. Своими руками расстегивает на нем брюки. Чарльз управляет чужим телом, как музыкальным инструментом, но дает наслаждаться мелодией. Всем, что он чувствует, он делится без сомнений.  
Чарльз слегка беспокоится сначала, что Эрик пожалеет о своем предложении, что собственная беспомощность рассердит его. В чем-то это похоже на изнасилование, если подумать. Но все мысли Эрика окрашены удовольствием и спокойствием. Наверное, впервые, когда Чарльз гладит его плечи и спину, те не напряжены.  
И Чарльз не может удержаться. Он обнимает Эрика крепко(его руки не слишком сильные) и каждой своей мыслью(и это как тиски). Они не планировали ничего серьезней прелюдий, но к черту планы, и обиды к черту.  
Пальцы у Эрика длинные и немного мозолистые, Чарльз проводит по ним языком, берет их в рот. Мысли Эрика в его руках горят удовольствием, и тело ведет себя так же. Что ж, хоть в чем-то они не спорят, хотя бы в постели забывают о разногласиях. Не так уж мало, если подумать.  
Не так уж много, как хотелось бы.  
Эрик думает о том, что хотел бы закинуть ноги Чарльза к себе на плечи и заняться долгим, неспешным сексом, и Чарльз стонет от того, как реальна эта сцена в чужой голове. Что ж, вся жизнь - иллюзия, которая кажется достаточно реальной, чтобы в нее поверить. У Чарльза много веры. Ей он тоже готов делиться.  
Какая разница, что он почти не чувствует, как Эрик гладит его ноги, как целует колени, у него есть ощущения Эрика, и этого вполне достаточно. Чарльз шипит, когда Эрик растягивает его пальцами - смесь своих и чужих чувств, все под его контролем, так, как Чарльзу хочется - но после только быстро и громко дышит. Он заставляет Эрика действовать медленно, как тот хотел, хотя сам предпочел бы чуть грубее.  
Это похоже на блюз и рок-н-ролл - неспешные движения, но рваный и быстрый пульс.  
Чарльз отпускает телепатический поводок, не специально, просто не удержав, когда пальцы сменяются членом. Не из-за боли, не из-за усталости, просто потому, что всего становится слишком много. Мыслей Эрика, эмоций Эрика, его тела. Чарльзу кажется, что он замер в пространстве, но на самом деле он кричит, и Эрик целует его щеки и прикрытые веки.  
\- Тише, я держу.  
На самом деле, они держат друг друга.  
Чарльз привык учить, но в этот раз учится сам. Он учится понимать Эрика. Он принимает его боль и усталость, выпивает, кажется, прямо с губ. Руками стирает с него гнев и страх. Пока Эрик двигается в нем, Чарльз успевает сохранить в его памяти каждую происходящую секунду, так, чтобы нельзя было выдрать их даже под пытками. Это немного подарок, немного месть.  
Эрику нравится сила Чарльза, вот в чем дело, у него нереально встает на его разум, и в каком бы теле Чарльз к нему ни пришел, Эрик будет рад и взволнован. Вот в чем правда. Вот, что позволяет Чарльзу смириться, расслабиться и забыть о своих неподвижных ногах.  
Поверх шрама, который оставила Эрику Рейвен, Чарльз оставляет аккуратную метку укуса.


End file.
